


【TSN/ME】马总你不懂爱，花朵会哭出来

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 一篇想到哪里写到哪里的文。还有，标题是骗人的。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 3





	【TSN/ME】马总你不懂爱，花朵会哭出来

0  
他忘了带伞。  
1  
Eduardo和Mark相遇在一个雨天。  
就像日后Mark能为了Dustin的话给自己的一个灵感穿着短袖短裤拖鞋在雪地里狂奔一样，“在雨天撑伞”对于Mark来说也算不上一个必须选项。首先，Mark从来不会为了天气这种身外之事耗费心思，所以也就不存在Mark Zurkerberg早晨出门前看了看天气预报，发现今天可能有雨遂往包里塞了把伞备用的情况。其次，当Mark走在路上而突然下起雨的时候，比起回去取伞，Mark会选择加快脚步往前走——既然淋湿已经成了避免不了的事情，又何必为了回去取伞再在课堂上迟到？最后，如果Mark下了课发现外面下了雨，除非是当时Mark正带着他的笔记本，否则比起在教学楼里徒劳地等雨停，Mark宁愿冒着雨跑回柯克兰。  
Eduardo就是在一个雨天，在校园小道上的一个拐角处，撞上了这么一个雨中狂奔的小卷毛。  
这个相遇，毁了Eduardo最喜欢的一套衣服，却让Eduardo多了个最好的朋友。  
2  
和Mark不同，Eduardo非常的喜欢研究气象。他对气象的精通让他仿佛随身携带了一个天气预测仪，无论是下雨，起风，降温，Eduardo总能对天气的变化了如指掌。  
和Eduardo相遇后的第一个雨天——不算他们相遇的那一次，下课后Mark顺着人流走出教室，望着教学楼外淅淅沥沥的雨，眼睛都不眨一下地就想往雨帘里冲。  
如果他没有被突然出现的Eduardo拉住的话。  
“Wardo？”  
Mark有点迷茫地看着面前的Eduardo。就算他不知道Eduardo的课表，也知道Eduardo这个时候不该出现在这里。然而Eduardo只是羞涩的笑笑，朝着他摇了摇手里的伞道：“我带伞了，我送你回柯克兰吧。”  
“你不需要。”Mark立刻回答道，“这雨并不大，我就这样跑回柯克兰也不会有什么问题。而且两个男生打一把伞，两个人身上肯定都会淋湿，你去柯克兰也不顺路，这样又麻烦又不划算。”  
Eduardo继续用那双满载笑意的眼睛地盯着Mark不放：“那就当我想去看看Dustin了。我上次和Dustin讨论的那个公式还没出结果呢。”  
“那我把Dustin叫到你宿舍去。”  
“……”Eduardo哑了好半天，才哭笑不得地摇着头，将伞撑开后一只手撑着伞，一只手把Mark拉进自己，就带着Mark往柯克兰走。  
“Wardo，你的袖子湿了。”  
“是——”  
“我以为对你来说，衣服和发型都宝贵得就像是Dustin的鲑鱼模型。”  
“哪有那么夸张——”  
“我们这样就像是一对连上厕所都要结伴的高中女生。”  
“有吗？我觉得还好啊。”  
Eduardo Saverin有时候简直比天气还难懂，而且难懂得恰好是Mark所不擅长的领域。  
于是他干脆将自己的疑惑抛之脑后，就像天气不会影响到Mark Zurkerberg的任何行动，Eduardo的难懂又不会影响他俩是最好的朋友。  
3  
Eduardo成了Mark上的课程的常客，大概要怪罪于Dustin。  
如果不是和Mark选修了同一个课程的Dustin有事情没法去上课，而那门课恰巧不能逃，Eduardo也不会顶替Dustin出现在那门课上。整间教室里Eduardo唯一认识的人就是Mark，因此Eduardo自然而然地坐到了Mark旁边。Mark听课，Eduardo就拿出他的经济学课本，不知道是在复习还是在预习。  
后来Eduardo就常常出现在Mark所选的课堂上。好像Eduardo没课的时候，他就会来陪Mark上课。有的课Mark选了也只是为了凑个学分，两个人就会一起坐在教室里某个偏僻的位置，Mark研究他的代码世界，Eduardo沉迷他喜爱的数字。有的课Mark会是课堂上最活跃的学生，两个人就会坐在前两排，Mark听得入神，Eduardo单手托腮地听得云里雾里。  
下了课后Eduardo总喜欢拉着Mark去买吃的。Eduardo总能想到各种各样的庆祝理由，比如今天这门课的老师居然提早了五分钟下课，又比如刚刚课堂上老师讲的笑话居然连Mark这样的Nerd都get不到笑点。  
Chris和Dustin总觉得Eduardo才是两个人之中没法拒绝另一个的要求的人。其实并不是，只是他们都不知道Mark这一学期体重上涨的数字。  
4  
夏天到了的时候，Eduardo突发奇想的往柯克兰带了一个大西瓜。  
忽略Eduardo手里拎着这么个大西瓜的样子和他平时总是打理的一丝不苟的精英形象有多么的格格不入，只论Eduardo带回来的大西瓜——和Mark相处的久了，所有人都觉得Eduardo该是那个特别会照顾人的人，以至于大家都忘了，Eduardo本来是个十指不沾阳春水的小少爷。而Eduardo这个小少爷挑回来的西瓜，一刀切下去汁水流了一桌子，咬下去也确确实实，是“watermelon”的味道。  
半点甜味也没有。只有水。  
反正天气也热，Chris,Dustin和Billy吃着这个满是水的冰镇大西瓜也是吃的仅仅有味道。倒是Eduardo，拿勺子戳着瓜瓤，戳的汁水圈流了出来，郁郁不乐地不说话。  
Mark捧着西瓜坐在他旁边，咬了口西瓜后不紧不慢地开口：“我认识个特别会挑西瓜的人，下次让他教你。”  
“……谁啊？”Eduardo侧着头，语气闷闷的。  
“医学院的。”Mark随口回答，“拿西瓜练叩诊，现在随便敲两下就知道西瓜味道怎么样。”  
“……噗嗤。”Eduardo捧着脸看Mark，看了半天，还是没忍住笑了起来。  
Mark又咬了一口西瓜，鼓着腮帮子给了Eduardo一个不解的眼神。  
5  
大学里当然少不了充斥着酒精饮料的狂欢。  
Eduardo第一次留宿H33，就是在他和Chris合力把Dustin和Billy拖回宿舍后。Mark当然也还是清醒的那个，但他才不会管醉倒的这两个。  
第二天Eduardo和Mark手脚相缠地在一张床上醒来。两个人醒来的时候被聚在床边的三双眼睛吓了一跳。  
开口的是Billy：“世风日下啊世风日下。”  
其他两个人赞同地点头。  
Mark反手就把枕头拍到了Billy脸上。  
——两个大男生睡单人床还得不掉下去，你们用个正人君子的睡姿睡一晚上给他们看啊？！  
6  
如果让Dustin评选一下自己进入哈佛后遇到的最不可思议的事情，排名前两位的事情都与Mark有关。排名第一的是Mark遇上了Eduardo，在Dustin看来这大概比命运的选择还要神奇；排名第二的是Mark其实女生缘非常不错，哪怕Mark没有强健的体魄，说话还老是带刺，编程的时候别说女朋友了，老妈是谁都能忘记。  
所以后来Mark有了Erica。Dustin其实挺喜欢Erica的。Erica长得好看，人也聪明，哪怕是Dustin这种和女孩子距离小于三米就不知道该怎么安置自己的手脚的人，和Erica屈指可数的几次见面里，居然也能和对方相处得不错。但Erica没多久就和Mark分了，Dustin也不觉得稀奇。毕竟Erica不是Eduardo，所以被Mark惹怒，也不是什么意料之外的事情。  
分手的那天晚上，Mark熬夜做出了Facemash。  
再后来，Mark做出了Facebook。  
7  
Eduardo忘了带伞。  
而Mark忘了接他。  
8  
Mark在一次淋了雨后生病了——就算常常被别人形容成机器人，但Mark毕竟本质上还是个人类。连续的熬夜加上淋雨，身体终于不满地发出了抗议。  
他昏昏沉沉地躺在床上。他或许不是个擅长照顾自己的人，但还是有足以判断出自己此时状况的常识。他强撑着下了床，翻箱倒柜地找出一盒不知道有没有到保质期的退烧药，就着自己能找到的矿泉水咕噜咕噜灌进胃里后，就再次拖着疲惫的脚步回到了床上。  
把自己裹成一个茧子，Mark几乎能感觉到自己呼出的热气。他合上沉重的眼皮，任凭自己的意识坠入无边的黑暗里。  
床头柜上的手机安静地躺在那里。  
病好后的Mark做了个提醒自己天气变化的小软件，家里的药箱也被装满了他能想到的所有的药，保质期足以撑到他下一次想到更新药箱。他甚至给自己预定了每隔半年的固定全身体检，冰箱门上也贴上了营养师推荐的每日搭配。  
Dustin看的胆战心惊，几乎想给Mark约个心理医生，诊断诊断Mark是不是哪里出了问题。而Chris只是帮Mark补上了他没想到的部分，眼中沉寂着可能连他自己也说不清的情绪。  
9  
Chris离开后不久，Dustin也离开了Facebook。  
和Mark宣布自己这个决定的时候，Dustin几乎是惴惴不安地等着Mark的回应。然而Mark只是淡淡地“哦”了一声，甚至没给Dustin一个额外的眼神。  
回到家里的Dustin拨通了Chris的电话。当Chris的声音从手机里传出的时候，Dustin却发现自己突然什么也说不出口了。  
他含糊了半天，最后只憋出一句，Chris，帕罗奥图好久没下雨了。  
10  
“Wardo,We did it.”  
在几米外只隔一层玻璃的房间里，香槟与彩带喷射上天洒满了整个房间。不用进去，Mark都能听到里面震耳欲聋的欢呼声与音乐声。如果快乐的情绪可以实体化，恐怕连屋顶都会被他们掀下来。  
Mark的手依旧举着手机。  
手机里传来挂断后的滴滴声。伴随着这个声音，他望着屋子里狂欢的人群，仿佛也被感染了那份疯狂的喜悦，嘴角也止不住的扯出了一丝弧度。  
——然而他只是静静地看着他们，就连举着手机的动作都没有丝毫的改变。  
那是一个商业决定。  
那又不是一个商业决定。  
END 


End file.
